


Dancing your way straight in to my heart

by Shmegs



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Dancing, F/F, Fluff, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:53:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23381902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmegs/pseuds/Shmegs
Summary: Nicole can't dance. She knows that she can't dance. So when she gets tricked in to going to a dance class she is beyond mortified. Enter Dance instructor Waverly, who is cute and bubbly and Nicole just wants the ground to swallow her up much to her classmates amusement.
Relationships: Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Comments: 12
Kudos: 122





	Dancing your way straight in to my heart

**Author's Note:**

> Hey folks! Hope everyone is staying safe and well with all this craziness going around. I’ve been using my quarantine/lock down time to be semi productive and complete a few fics I’ve had waiting.
> 
> I hope this helps cheer people up a bit during this scary time.
> 
> I saw a prompt ages ago about Nicole attending a dance class and Waverly being the dance instructor and this is the result. I altered the time line of this slightly to fit my prompt as I’ve tried to follow the start of season 1 but made Champ and Waverly break up earlier than they did in the show.
> 
> Also I can’t flirt to save my life so Nicole can’t flirt either sorry about that.
> 
> Anyways hope you all enjoy- M

Nicole groaned as she stepped in to the class and seen the set up. A Dance class, great the one thing she hated. She looked over her shoulder to her fellow trainee police officer and friend who looked sheepishly back at her.

“Look if I told you we were going to a dance class then you wouldn’t’ve come, would you?” Her friend Sarah said as she pushed passed Nicole and in to the hall.

Nicole closed her eyes and let her head fall back as she took a deep breath. Sarah had come up with the idea to take extra fitness classes to help with the fitness testing and requirements at the police academy, however she had led Nicole to believe that they were doing some sort of high intensity training class not dancing. 

“You know I can’t dance to save my life” Nicole said as she went and dropped her stuff next to Sarah’s.

“Yeah trust me I know, I’ve seen you with my own two eyes” Sarah giggled and moved out of Nicole’s reach as she swatted at her. “Besides you got to choose the last class we went to…I nearly died!”

Nicole scoffed and rolled her eyes at her friend “Please it was just a boot camp and I didn’t see you complaining too much when you were ogling the instructor and showing him how deep you could squat”

Sarah sighed wistfully “That man was fine as hell, I would happily let him plank over me naked” 

Nicole made a disgusted face and was about to respond when someone caught her eye. A tiny brunette all but skipped past the pair greeting other class members as she made her way to the front of the class.

Nicole was fixated on the girl as she dropped her bag, pulled off her jumper and pulled out a head set. Nicole felt her face heat up and she stared transfixed at the instructor who was getting her equipment ready.

She felt a jab in the ribs as Sarah came to stand beside her “So it’s ok for you to ogle the instructor then?” Sarah smirked and raised an eyebrow as a flush started to rise from Nicole neck and colour her face.

“ What! I’m not…I mean I didn’t mean to…I just…” Nicole spluttered flushing darker as Sarah laughed loudly drawing the instructor’s attention.

Nicole choked on the air she was in the process of swallowing when the instructor skipped over to them.

“Hi! I haven’t seen you guys here before, I’m Waverly the instructor for this class. Are you guys new?” Waverly said beaming at the duo.

Nicole opened her mouth to respond but nothing came out. Waverly smiled and bounce on her toes waiting for answer.

“Yes, we’re new!” Sarah said jumping in when it became apparent that Nicole wasn’t going to say anything. “We’ve been trying out different fitness classes to help keep our fitness up to standard for our physical training tests at the police academy” 

“Oh! You're police officers?” Waverly smiled looking at Nicole, who was still trying to working her mouth to form words.

“Well almost police officers we’re about 2 months In to the Academy” said Sarah nodding “This is my friend Nicole, she’s a bit flustered at the moment ‘because she hates me for making her come here” Nicole seen the glint in her friend eyes and hoped that Sarah wouldn’t mention the real reason Nicole was flustered. Namely a tiny dance instructor wearing a crop top that showed off defined abs.

“You don’t like dancing?” Waverly tilted her head looking at Nicole with wide eyes, like she had heard the most outrageous thing.

Nicole’s eyes widened and flushed a deeper shade of red, if that was humanly possible ” I…Uh…like it…. I just uh… can’t myself”

“Well I Believe that everyone can dance, you’ve just got to find a rhythm that suits you and that what I’m here for, to help you find it” Waverly smiled.

Sarah nearly snorted as Nicole nodded along with Waverly with big doe eyes. “Well I can’t wait to see what this rhythm is going to be, I’ll go get us a space at the back of the room…Just in case” and with that Sarah turned and left Nicole and Waverly alone.

“Don’t worry you’ll be fine, it’s always a bit daunting in the first class but we can take it slow and I can come down and help you out if you’re really struggling” Waverly smiled and gestured behind her “Better get this class started then”

“Ok Thanks Waverly” Nicole smiled as she watched Waverly make her way back up to the front of the class calling for everybody to get ready to start the warm up. 

She made her way over to the back corner where Sarah was Smirking at her. “Oh, dude you got it bad for her huh” Sarah snicker as Nicole gave her a shove. “What? at least you’ve got a bit of eye candy to get you through this class’

“Yeah and I’m about to humiliate myself in front of her! Thanks for that by the way “Nicole grumbled as she attempted to follow Waverly’s movements for the warm up.

Once the class was in full swing Nicole and Sarah realised how out of her depth she was in this class. Everyone was moving with ease and seemed to be picking up Waverly’s choreography easily. Nicole was acutely aware of Waverly trying to catch her eye to see if she was managing or if she needed help but Nicole wouldn’t meet her eyes as she stuttered stepped her way through the class. She was glad that Waverly seemed to be aware of her reluctance to ask for her and didn’t call her out in the middle of the class but tried to add easier movements in to the dance, which Nicole still managed to murder.

Thankfully after what seemed like an eternity Waverly started to wind down the class in to the cool down. Nicole sank to the ground glad that this mortification was over. She felt Sarah sink down next to her.

“Holy shit I forgot how intense dancing can be!” She puffed trying to get her breathing back to normal. “at least your little crush on the instructor isn’t one sided”

Nicole whipped her head round to look at Sarah “What do you mean?”

“I mean that she was giving you the eyes for most of the class” Sarah said as she bent her body forward and tried to reach her toes “Your elephant like stomping must have been endearing”

Nicole scoffed “Please she was just watching me to see if I needed help or was internally laughing at my inability to move my body with any sort of coordination.”

“Did you not see the googly eyes she had when she approached us at the start? Or the less than subtle once over she gave you?’

“What! No, she didn’t she was just being nice!” Nicole shook her head and concentrated back on Waverly who had moved on to another stretch.

“Seriously are all lesbians like this? There’s a girl that likes you or at least thinks you’re hot and you clearly like her if the doe eyes and drool are any indication, if you had any game at all you’d be walking up to her and asking if you could have private lessons, if you know what I mean.” Sarah winked and giggled as Nicole’s face began to match the colour of her hair again.

As they were getting their stuff together when the class ended, Waverly bounce over to them. “So how did you find the class?”

“It was good despite the sore toe and potential black eye I got from this one and her two left feet and flailing limbs.” Sarah joked giving Nicole a nudge. “You don’t do private lessons do you? She needs all the help she can get”

Sarah Snickered at the glare Nicole was sending her way but Waverly didn’t seem to notice. “ Don’t worry you weren’t that bad. I think after a few more classes and you’ll smash the choreography…but you know if you did want the extra help I do do extra tuition if you want to try that?”

“She would love to….or at least I want her too so that next time we’re here I’m safe from bodily harm due to a wayward arm” Sarah said as she accepted the card from Waverly on Nicole’s Behalf. “ You can thank me later” Sarah muttered under her breath to Nicole before turning to Waverly with a dazzling smile.

“Great then! Just give me a call when you’re ready and we can work on those um…moves.” Waverly smiled.

Nicole gave her a smile which turn out more like a grimace before being tugged away by Sarah. “Hey!”

“Trust me I just saved your chance with the little hottie” Sarah said as she packed up her things and headed towards the exit. “We’ll try the class again next week and hopefully you can find your game”

Despite much protest from Nicole they went back to the class the following week, Sarah managing to sway Nicole with the promise of being her wing woman and talking her up to Waverly, however when they got in to the room there was another woman standing there was at the front of the class. 

The woman smiled and went over to them when she reached the rest of the group “ Hey always nice to see new faces! I’m Chrissy I’m taking this class today. Have you been to a class before?”

“Yeah we came last week for the first time, we had Waverly as our instructor” Sarah said as she gave the room a once over checking for any sign of the petite brunette. 

“ Ah, Waves had to go back home for a family emergency, her uncle had a heart attack so I’m not sure when or if she’ll be back” Chrissy gave a small sad smile“ But me and her trained together and we were on the same cheerleading team at school and we teach in a similar way so if you managed last week you should be fine” Chrissy said as she motioned behind her “Better get this class started if you need any extra help just give me a wave and I can come over and help you through the steps”

Nicole and Sarah watched as the instructor walked away and Nicole tried to not look to dejected as they started moving to the back of the class. 

“Hey at least you’ve the little hotties card so you could phone her and offer your condolences and then you know meet up and bang each other” Sarah said as she shrugged and started following Chrissy in the warm up.

Nicole scoffed and tried to follow what Chrissy was doing “ That would be so inappropriate and inconsiderate, I wonder where your mind goes sometimes”

“Oh, babe you don’t want to know” Sarah winked at her and any further reprimand Nicole could give her was lost as the music was turned up and everyone started doing the choreography Chrissy was showing them. 

Nicole managed to talk Sarah out of going to another one of the dance classes the next week and as she had to write a report for one of their classes. Sarah had gone herself and had reported back that Chrissy again had taken the class. She also encouraged Nicole to contact Waverly and see if she was still doing the 1-2-1 dance classes or if she wanted to grab a drink or something but every time Nicole rebuffed her with excuses like, ‘it wasn’t the right time ‘, ‘her uncle just had a heart attack and we don’t know if he made it or not’ or ‘I don’t even know where she’s from or lives, she could’ve moved/ lived out of state’

Eventually Sarah had given up and let it drop muttering ‘useless lesbian that could’ve been your soulmate’ and soon all memories of the dance class and Waverly were forgotten about as Nicole and Sarah threw them self in to the academy. They passed out of the academy with honours with Nicole being top of her class and Sarah coming in close second.   
And Soon they were heading off to separate stations, Sarah a precinct in the city close to where she grew up so she could be closer to her family and Nicole to a very remote precinct in a town called Purgatory with, promises to keep in touch and meet up whenever and where ever they could.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Nicole made her way from the police station in the direction of Shorty’s tipping her hat to the people walking by. She had been in purgatory just over a 2 weeks and was slowly getting the hang of how the town and the towns people worked. The towns people had been welcoming enough even with some people grumbling about the sheriff getting out of towners to work the deputy roles when there were perfectly good people the likes of Champ Hardy who could do the job just as well. 

Nicole had had the pleasure of meeting Champ Hardy and his group on the second day of her new job. Shorty had phoned up Nedley about the boys getting out of hand asking to send someone down to see if they could put a stop to the rowdy behaviour before it kicked off in to a full out fight. Nedley himself went along and took Nicole with him using it as an opportunity to show her around and meet some of the locals. She had met Shorty and Gus after they managed to quieten things down, with Gus muttering about how’s she’s glad that Waverly finally seen sense and dumped that boy now that’s she’s back. Nicole was so caught up in watching the grimace on Gus’s face as Champ walked up to the bar to get a round giving away the fact that she didn’t think to highly of him and Shorty and Nedley murmuring about a Wynonna and the potential trouble that she could cause now that she was back, that she didn’t clock Waverly’s name until after Nedley had announced that there wasn’t to be any more trouble or he’d start arresting folks and then turned and muttered a goodbye and a wave to Shorty and Gus and they were back in the squad car.

“Who’s um Waverly” She had asked Nedley on the way back to the station hoping to go for causal and not like she was interrogating him.

“Waverly Earp, the youngest of the Earp sisters, Lovely girl, too nice and smart to be back living here but uh, family circumstances brought her back ” Nedley had gruffed and shrugged “ I’m sure you’ll meet her soon she’s quite the popular young lady, nobody has a bad word to say about her. She’s good friends with my daughter they both moved to study of town”

Nicole had spent the next day watching out for the Elusive Waverly Earp to see if it was the same Waverly that she had met months prior, Waverly wasn’t exactly a common name for girls but she didn’t want to assume it was the same girl lest she get her hopes up. Unfortunately for Nicole the next two day had been mostly paper work and searching for lost cattle and minor traffic violations , Nicole made a note to phone Sarah to see if she had had anything more exciting in her first few days. 

She had found out that with purgatory being such a small-town that news travels fast and your business was everyone’s business, so she had quickly found out that the rowdiness that happened at the bar that she attended with Nedley was due to do the fact that Waverly had apparently broken up with Champ for the umpteenth time and he had been drowning his sorrows and wounded pride which had gotten out of hand.

Now at the start of her second week Nicole found herself walking towards Shorty’s before she had to be back on shift after her morning break. She had spent the weekend texting and speaking to Sarah about the chances of it being the same Waverly and what was she going to do if it were the same Waverly. 

As she made her way over to Shorty’s her phone vibrated in her pocket and when she fished it out she couldn’t keep the smile from her face. A nice lovely encouraging text from Sarah ‘GO YOU USELESS LESBIAN!!’ She pocketed her phone she opens the door to Shorty’s.

Pushing through the double doors Nicole was just there in time to see the beer tap burst all over the bar maid behind the counter. She’s too stunned at what she’s seeing to actually go and offer her help, she too stunned to offer help because the girl frantically wiping down her shirt with a rag is the same girl that had taught her in that dance class a few months prior. She came out of her stupor when Waverly pulls her top up and over her head faltering slightly when it gets stuck.  
Nicole took a few steps forward to announce her presence 

“I didn’t realise shorty’s did wet t-shirt competitions” She inwardly cringed at the line but tried her best to Sound confident and least a little more confident and composed than the last time Waverly had seen her. 

She watched as Waverly swivelled to where her voice was coming from but realised that she was a bit more stuck than she thought at first “Here let me help you with that” Nicole said as she made her way down towards the Waverly and helped her pull the shirt off.

Finally, free from the sopping shirt Nicole was able to lay her eyes finally on to the girl that had captivated her all those weeks ago.   
“Thanks um…Thanks” Waverly said as pulling her arms over her chest she stepped back to regard the person who rescued her from her wet shirt.

Nicole could see the recognition in Waverly’s face that she recognised Nicole’s face but couldn’t quite place where she knew it from. 

“Thanks for the help I owe you” Waverly said feeling a little exposed in just her bra in front of a stranger, she turned and headed in to the storage cupboard and pulled out another t-shirt glad that she had the foresight to take another one, Shorty really needed to fix that tap.

Pulling on her new shirt she finally got a good look at Nicole “Do I know you? Your face is familiar” 

“Yeah we’ve met once, I uh impressed you so much with my dancing that you offered to teach me some more, privately” Nicole said as she leant on to the bar and flashed the card Waverly had given her months prior. Nicole made a mental note to text Sarah about how smooth she was being, glad that she had gained some confidence when talking to pretty girls. 

Waverly took the card her face, lighting up as she was able to place Nicole face “You were in my class. You kept smacking in to your friend the whole class”

Nicole felt her face flush but rolled her eyes good naturedly at Waverly “That would be me” she raised her eyebrow and smiled dropping her voice an octave “So since you owe me from saving you from a wet t-shirt how about you repay me with one of those lessons” 

Waverly grinned at the cocky deputy , the woman in front of her was a completely different woman to the one she met stumbling and bumbling her way through her dance class. “Well since you did go out of your way to save me, I think that it’s only fair you get that lesson….and I want to see those moves again”

Nicole blushed but fished out her information card “ Call me when you finish your shift and that can be arranged”

With that Nicole pushed herself off the bar and walked backwards and tipped her hat to Waverly “I’ll do a good warm up before I see you Miss Earp, have a good shift” 

Waverly smiled and watched Nicole leave through the double door of Short’s making a note to ask Gus if she could leave early before looking down at the card Nicole Gave her.

“Nicole Haught, You don’t know what you’ve let yourself in for.”


End file.
